The purpose of this Multidisciplinary Vascular Surgery Training Program is to strengthen basic and translational research in vascular disease by recruiting and training in a collaborative environment, residents destined to become vascular surgeons as well as PhD scientists who have an interest in vascular biology. We have created a two or three-year interdisciplinary training program, which consists of didactic courses, hands-on research and team mentoring, where trainees will attain the necessary competencies and breadth of expertise required to develop academic careers in the field of cardiovascular research. In particular, this program emphasizes an integration of basic science, translational research and clinical care. We believe this program, with its dynamic curriculum and aggressive recruitment plan, will attract highly qualified candidates particularly women and underrepresented minorities. Research training will be accomplished through five integrated activities: (1) preceptor-directed laboratory research, (2) required core curriculum, (3) structured interactive seminars and journal club, (4) group-based and individualized coaching on grant writing and other career skills, and (5) regional and national scientific conferences. The Program Director and core mentors all have active and funded laboratories. In addition to their broad expertise and accomplishments in cardiovascular research, these individuals are advocates of education and mentoring and all have extensive training records. Two administrative bodies, the Internal Executive Committee and the External Advisory Committee, both composed of outstanding mentors and scientists, have been created to ensure success of the program as well as its trainees. The primary research training facility is Weill Cornell Medical College at New York Presbyterian Hospital. Investigators have also been recruited from the tri-institutional program associated with Cornell, which includes Rockefeller University and Memorial Sloan Kettering Institute as well as the Columbia campus of New York Presbyterian Hospital. This multidisciplinary team of investigator and the collaborative program that that they have created has the potential to train future productive investigators in expanding arena of vascular research. ( End of Abstract)